


Escapar

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amitié, Enfants, Football, France - Freeform, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Semaine des clubs, Soccer, Spain NT Week 2k19, Violences comjugales, psg, tristesse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan





	Escapar

« Allez Ayleen, emmène ta sœur dans la voiture, je prends nos affaires. »

Le cœur d'Alphonse battait à tout rompre. Son mari était dans leur chambre, dormant à poings fermés grâce à la moitié d'une boîte de somnifères qu'il avait dans le système. Le gardien se dépêcha de pendre les clefs de sa voiture, et ferma la porte d'entrée à double tour. Une fois assit dans le véhicule, il attendit qu'une voiture passe pour allumer le moteur, et s'en alla de la propriété. Sur la route, il mit une compilation de comptine pour ses enfants, et fonça vers la première adresse qui eut en tête, la maison de Marco Verratti. Tout ses amis l'avait quitté, Gigi repartant à la Juventus, emmenant Adrien avec lui, Presnel était trop occupé avec son Babe, et le reste de l'équipe était soi à l'étranger, soi il n'était assez proche d'eux.

Sur les chaussées, le franco-philippin dépassait la limite de vitesse autorisée, pour arriver plus rapidement. Une fois à destination, il donna leurs sacs à dos à ses filles, prit le sien, et toqua à la porte. Il savait qu'il était huit heures trente, et il spama alors la sonnette. Après quelques minutes, un italien furieux et mal réveillé vint lui ouvrir, s'apprêtant à engueuler celui qui l'avait fait levé de son lit, mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage d'Alphonse, puis ses filles. Le défenseur les fit entrer, laissant les enfants devant la télévision avec des céréales au chocolat, et invita le gardien à prendre un thé dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence qui mettait mal alaise Marco. Areola évitait son regard, et le bleu sur sa pommette ainsi que les marques dans son cou le laissait dans la plus grande des frayeur, n'ayant envi de réaliser ce qui se passait dans le foyer Bernat-Areola.

« Tu... » commença l'italien, avec une voix un peu flaiblarde. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Le gardien leva ses yeux vers lui, faisant pour la première fois un contact visuel, avant que ses pupilles et iris ne deviennent flou, à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Il... Il... Il a commencé par une insulte glissé ici, là, et... et... et puis il m'a frappé, de baffes à coups de... de... de plus en fort... et- » et il éclata en sanglot.

Verratti se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bars et lui offrant une épaules sur laquelle pleurer. Il était choqué parce ce que Juan Bernat pouvait faire, lui qui était si sympathique sur et en dehors des terrains, et qui semblait si amoureux du gardien.

« Ch, ch, ça va aller, Alphonse, ça va aller... » le réconforta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ça allait prendre du temps, pour qu'Areola fasse confiance à quelqu'un, mais l'italien allait l'aider, ah ça oui, il allait l'aider.  
  
  


℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘


End file.
